Trouble
by Musicxlover14
Summary: Austin's parents tells him he's adopted and has brothers and a sister and have a band called R5. Then R5 moves to Miami and meets Austin and his friends. Riker starts to like Ally and Ally starts to like him too but Jealous Austin won't let that happen. Some chapters later in the story will be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this Idea for a story and I hope you like it. :) i dont anything but the story.**

* * *

**Austin's house**

**Austin walks in and see his parents sit on the couch nd have worried look on. **

**Austin:*curious* what going on?**

**Mini:sweetie there is some thing want to tell you and it's the time tell you.**

**Austin:*curious*to tell me what?**

**Mini:your adopted.**

**Austin:*shock and a bit angry*what-t-t that not true stop joking around.**

**Mike:*sighs*son it's true plus you got one sister and three brother and they have a band called R5 and they are moving to Miami and they stay next door. **

**Austin:*angry*how could you hid this from me?**

**Mini:we want to tell you when you are older and now you are.**

**Austin:*angry and sad*so your not my real parents?**

**Mini:*sighs*no honey.**

**Austin:don't you dare call me that*walks out of the house and is pissed***

**With R5 **

**Mark:Kids family meeting in the living room.**

**In the living room**

**Riker:*see his parents worried looks and curious***

**Everyone:*sits down***

**Rydel:okay mom what do you want to talk about?**

**Stormie:we are moving to Miami.**

**Everyone expect stormie and mark:*yells*WHAT?!**

**Rocky:mom are you serious about us movng?**

**Stormie:yes and there is other news.**

**Rocky:well tell us mom.**

**Stormie:I am sorry that I didn't tell all of you but you have another brother who got adopted and lives in Miami.**

**Rydel:*shock*wait we have another brother?**

**Mark:*sighs*yes sweetie.**

**Riker:what's was his real name before he was adopted?**

**Stormie:Ross Shor Lynch.**

**Rocky:what's his name now?**

**Stormie:Austin Monica Moon.**

**Riker:*still shock about the brother part*when are we moving to Miami?**

**Mark:next week*stand up and help his wife stand up*we are going to get some rest good night*walks upstairs with his wife***

**Rydel:Austin Moon is our brother OMG!**

**Rocky:wait how do you know him?**

**Rydel:*rolls her eyes at him*He's the boy who has blonde hair and is a singer who all girls like.**

**Riker:well I don't know about you guys but I'm going asleep*goes upstairs and goes asleep in his room***

**At Sonic Boom**

**Austin:*see Ally at the counter writing in her song book and taps on the glass door softly***

**Ally:*hears the tap and see Austin and close her song book and goes open the door***

**Austin:*goes in***

**Ally:*see he is angry*what wrong?**

**Austin:*tells her what his parents told him***

**Ally:wow your really adopted?**

**Austin:yes and I hate them for not tell him.**

**Ally:so do you know who your sister and brothers are?**

**Austin:my adopted dad told me their a band called R5. **

**Ally:*takes out her phone and search a band called R5 and finds them and show him the picture***

**Austin:does it says their names?**

**Ally:here it says that the red-one is their friend and his name is Ratliff and the blonde girl is named Rydel and dark hair boy named Rocky and the other red hair his name is Ryland and the blonde boy is named is Riker.**

**Austin:wow.**

**Ally:the Riker guy look like the older version of you.**

**Austin:I don't see it and can I sleepover with you?**

**Ally:sure.**

**Auslly:*goes to Ally's home and goes upstair to Ally's room and goes asleep***

**A week later**

* * *

**Review if you want me to do this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews so here the next chapter. :)**

* * *

**A week later with R5**

**Everybody:*gets off the van and see the house and goes check it out***

**Stormie:how about you kids go look around in Miami?**

**Rydel:sure mom.**

**Everybody expect Stormie and Mark:bye see you later*walks out of the house***

**Riker:so where do you want to go?**

**Rydel:how about the mall?**

**Everybody expect her:sure.**

**At the mall**

**R5:*walks in***

**Riker:*wasn't paying attention and texting on his phone and bump into someone*Oh I am sorry are you oh okay?*take out his hand***

**?:*grabs his hand and and stand up and look at to see any dirt on her but see nothing*Yeah I'm oh okay.**

**Riker:Hi my name is Riker.**

**?:*looks up and shock*Omg I cant believe it it's you.**

**With Rydel,Rocky,Ryland,and Ratliff**

**Rydel:*don't see Riker*Wait where did Riker go?**

**Rocky:I don't know he was just here second go.**

**Ratliff:*looks around and see Riker talking to a girl*there he is.**

**Everybody:*walks over***

**Rydel:Hi Riker and who is this?**

**Ally:My name is Ally*waves at her***

**?:*run over to Ally*Are you ready to finsh write the new song?*see the R5*Hi**

**Rydel:Omg your Austin Moon.**

**Austin:Yeah I am and who are you?**

**Rydel:we are R5.**

**Austin:*shock*you guys must be my brothers and sister.**

**Rydel:yeah we are*turn to Riker*he looks like a young version of you.**

**Riker:I don't see it.**

**Ally:how about we go to Sonic Boom?**

**Rocky:Wait what is Sonic Boom?**

**Ally:it's my dad store and I work there and have hangout room there and that's where me and Austin write songs there and our other two friends hang out there.**

**Rydel:sure*leaves to Sonic Boom***

**So they went to Sonic Boom and went upstairs to the hangout room and they talk about eachother life and how it going and they made plan on Friday to go to the movies as group. Then R5 had to go home and Austin stay with Ally for a bit and then left to his home.**

**Austin's house**

**Austin:Mom and dad I am home.**

**Mini:hi sweetie me and your father are going out tonight and get a outfit ready for tommrow.**

**Austin:for what?**

**Mini:we are going over to your real family's house for dinner.**

**Mike:oh okay honey I am ready*walks down the stairs and walks out the behind Mini and get in the car and leaves***

**Austin:*goes upstairs to his bedroom and goes asleep***

* * *

**sorry if its bad because today I had a busy day and I feel tell what you think about the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Here the next one

hope you like it!

* * *

The next day with Austin

Mini:Austin sweetie are oh most ready?

Austin:yes*walks down stairs*

Mike:oh alright lets go*they walk out of the house*

With R5

Stormie:is everytime ready?*hears the knock and goes open see them*Hi Mini!*hugs her*

Mini:*hugs her back*Hi Stormie its been while.

Stormie:it sure has*see Austin* hi son.

Austin:hi.

Stormie:oh okay dinner is ready lets eat.

Everybody:*sit at the table*

Rydel:mom can I ask you something?

Stormie:sure honey.

Rydel:why did you give up Austin?

Riker:that the same thing I ask myself.

Ryland:me too.

Rocky:me second.

Stormie:*sigh*because at the time he was sick and i didn't want him anybody else sick.

Austin:*gets mad*so you keep them and not me huh?

Stormie:yes but you were sick and I didn't anymore of my kids getting sick.

Austin:*is mad*aren't mother suppose stick with her child no matter what?

Mini:*sighs* Aust-

Austin:no let her answer the question.

Stormie:yes bu-

Austin:what didn't you do it for me you did it to them not me if you didn't for me*thinks*then you didn't love me?

Mini:Austin!

Stormie:you know that not true I do love you.

Austin:*gets pissed and yells*NO YOU DIDNT! if you would love me you would have keep me.

Mike:ENOUGH AUSTIN!

Austin:*stand up*you know what I out of here*walks out of the house and goes to ?'s house*

Mini:I am sorry about austin.

Stormie:*sad*its oh okay.

Mini:I think its best if we leave come Mike lets go*walks out the house with Mike and goes home*

* * *

What going happen? Whose House did Austin go? Sorry been busy with school these days.


	4. Chapter 4

here next one hope you like it!

* * *

With Austin

Austin:*knocks on ?'s house*

?:*hears it and goes and open it*oh Hey Austin*see he is pissed*whats wrong?

Austin:Hi Ally and can I talk to you?

Ally:sure my dad not home and come in*moves to the side*

Austin:*come in*

Ally:*close the door and they go to the living room and sit down*so what do you want to talk about?

Austin:*tells her about the dinner and tell what happen*

Ally:oh my gosh are you okay?

Austin:yeah just pissed and can I just sleep over because I dont want to deal my parents crap.

Ally:sure*they go upstairs and goes to sleep*

The next day

Austin went home and Ally decide to go to the mall.

With Ally

Ally:*walking and texting Trish and not paying attention and bumps into ? and falls*

?:oh my gosh I am sorry.

Ally:*get up and look down*no it my fault*looks up *oh its you again.

?:yeah its Ally right?

Ally:yeah its Riker right?

Riker:yeah so what are you doing here?

Ally:just walking around and was about to go eat at Mimi's.(make up place)

Riker:me too.

Ally:so do you want to eat with me?

Riker:sure*they go to Mimi's and get something to eat and sit down at a table*

Ally:*get a text from Austin and reads it*mannn!

Riker:*see she upset*whats wrong?

Ally:Me and Austin were gonna finish the new song today but he cant make it.

Riker:well can I help?

Ally:I dont know.

Riker:I am good at write songs.

Ally:*thinks* oh okay*They eat and leave to Sonic Boom*

At Sonic Boom

Rily:*walks in and upstairs to hangout room*

Ally:*close the door and sit by the piano*

Riker:*sit next to her*so what do you have so far?

Ally:well this*sings and plays the piano*

oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh

I know it's on when I can't stop myself from ya move ma move move

ooh,ooh,ooh,ooh

it's automanic gotta have it 'cause you got that boom da boom boom

Ally:*stops singing*and that all we have.

Riker:*thinks*how about this*sings and plays the piano*

When the lights come up it's hard to hold back so come on let it blow

can you feel it coming down down down can you feel it down down down

moving faster stronger harder moving faster stronger harder

can you feel it turn it up up up can you feel it turn it up up up can you feel it turn it up up up

can you feel it feel it feel it

Rily:hey hey

Ally: put your hands up and get it rocking

Rily: hey hey

Riker:show the whole world we're never stopping

Rily:hey hey

Ally:put your hands up

Riker:we're lighting up the sky tonight tonight

Rily:*looks at eachother and still sing and playing*

When the lights come up it's hard to hold back so come on let it blow

can you feel it turn it up up up can you feel it turn it up up up can you feel it turn it up up up

can you feel it feel it feel it

can you feel it feel it

Rily:*stops playing and look in eachother eyes and leans in and kiss*

?:*walks in and yells*What the hell is going on here?

* * *

who is it? so sorry for not updated these past day be busy with school.


	5. Chapter 5

so sorry for not updating for a while and to the bitch named Melissa i had my spring break early and i REALLY fucking busy with school so fuck off bitch because i not going to waste my time on you and here the story.

* * *

?:*walks in and yells*what the hell is going on here?

Rily:*quickly pull away*

Riker:*looks and sees ? and sighs of relief*Ratliff you scared me i thought your Austin and plus what are you doing here?

Ratliff:well i was looking for you but couldn't found you so I come here to see if your were here and i found kissing Ally and plus when Austin finds out about this he is going to pissed off.

Ally:no please dont tell Austin.

Riker:yeah please.

Ratliff:*sigh*Fine.

Riker:your that best friend I had.

Ally:*nods her head and hears her phone rings and answers it*Hello.

Austin:Hey Ally.

Ally:hey*nervous*

Austin:*curious*want to hang out later with my brothers and sister's house with Trish and Dez?

Ally:sure*kind nervous*

Austin:*knows some thing up*oh okay see ya later.

Ally:bye.

Austin:bye*hang up*

Ally:*hang up*

Riker:who was that?

Ally:it was Austin.

Ratliff:what did he say?

Ally:that me and him and our friends over going to your house tonight and hang out.

Riker:oh okay we need a plan.

Ratliff: oh okay I have a plan.

Ally:oh okay what is it?

Ratliff:you need stop being nervous and act like the Kiss never happen and dont sit next to eachother understand?

Riker:yes and i am NOT a three year old.

Ratliff:whatever and come on Riker we have to go.

Riker:oh okay bye Ally.

Ally:bye to both of you.

Ritliff:*walks out Sonic Boom and goes home*

Later that night

* * *

SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATED AND REVIEW IF YOU STILL LIKE THIS STORY. and the next will be longer and have more drama.


	6. Help me

**hey guys**

** i been having trouble writing the next chapter and i need some ideas so please help me write your in reviews or PM me**

**thank you for reading my story**


End file.
